


Beasts

by fizzysplosion



Series: Lust and Loathing [1]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzysplosion/pseuds/fizzysplosion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this DA Kink Meme prompt:</p><p>"I have this desire for a Fenris/Anders fic where they have a no-magic-no-lyrium fistfight that turns into violent, punching, kicking, biting, scratching, hair-pulling, nails-down-backs, bloody vicious 'I legitimately hate you' sex. Because I just don't think there's enough of that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beasts

**Title:** Beasts  
 **Pairing** Anders/Fenris  
 **Rating:** 18+/Adults Only/NC-17  
 **Word count:** 7, 180  
 **Warnings:** Violence leading to violent sex, explicit gay sex, hatesex. Written for a prompt on the kink meme.

 **Beasts**

Anders was used to having his sleep disturbed. The various diseases of the body and society worked around the clock, so why shouldn't he? As a result, he slept in little fits of no more than twenty minutes and so lightly it barely felt like sleep at all. The bed in his clinic was hardly conducive to a solid eight hours anyway. It was hard and wooden with barely enough rags to cover the slats. Anders hopped off it as someone hammered on the door for the third time tonight. He stretched, cracking and popping his abused vertebrae. He tugged the hem of his nightshirt down over his bare thighs. He cast his eyes around for his hose but couldn't spot them. The hammering on the door grew more insistent. Oh well, he was sure that whoever it was could overlook his lack of underclothes in exchange for free healing. He allowed himself a couple of huge yawns as he hurried toward the door. He snatched his staff from beside it and pulled the door inwards.

Fenris collapsed inside. Anders caught him and looked over the damage. He was bleeding from his forearms. A quick glance behind him showed a trail of fat blood dollops. Anders dragged him onto a chair and set about taking care of the wounds. They were deep, almost the length of a full blade. Some even pierced through the whole wrist. Fenris had been very lucky to even make it here. Anders chuckled as he knit the skin back together.

"What?" Fenris said.

"I just thought you were the type of person who'd rather bleed to death than have a mage heal you."

"I've never denied that magic has its uses."

Anders checked over the wounds, to make sure that they were all taken care of. When he was satisfied, he poured some water into a bowl and soaked a rag in it. He attempted to clean off Fenris' arms but Fenris caught his wrist before his fingers made contact. He snatched the rag and mopped it up himself. He dropped the sodden rag back into the water, which turned from clear to pink in an instant. Anders handed him a snack, which he glared at.

"You've lost a lot of blood," Anders said. "Eat it. It'll make you feel less woozy."

Fenris took it and nibbled in silence until it was gone. "Where are your clothes?" he said eventually, edging to the corner of the seat furthest from Anders.

"We don't all skulk about in full armour in the middle of the night. Is it even worth me asking you what happened?"

"A group of thieves or raiders. There were more of them than I expected and I was alone."

"That explains it all then. You were out for a twilight stroll enjoying Darktown's fine ambience, stabbings happened and you came to me, your favourite person in the world."

"The rest is none of your business."

"Of course not. There's just the small matter of me saving your life."

"That's what you do, isn't it? What you're painting yourself as. A hopeless martyr selflessly saving the city's poor with his cursed magic."

"I'll take my thank you now."

"I should thank the abomination living inside you, not you. He wouldn't have allowed you to watch me die."

"I wouldn't be so sure. Justice thinks that you're a diversion from my cause."

 _Liar_ , Justice said.

"What is it you're devoting yourself to exactly? If it's being the whiniest mage in Thedas, you're succeeding admirably."

"I'm doing a damn sight more than drunkenly brooding in a stolen mansion. Now get out."

"Gladly." Fenris rose from his chair.

Anders interposed himself between Fenris and the door. "Gladly? You came to me! I didn't have to help you and I could have left your minor wounds to heal on their own but I treated those as well."

"I don't recall asking you to."

Anders clenched his teeth together to avoid retaliating. He should have made Fenris beg to be healed while he was floppy and incoherent from blood loss. That would have shown him. And if he'd died in the process, well, he could hardly be blamed for that. It wasn't his fault Fenris was stubborn. _We cannot allow a comrade to die through inaction,_ , Justice reminded him.

"Is there something you want to say to me?" Fenris said. "Perhaps you would like to explain why you're so reluctant to allow me to leave?"

"I'm not allowing or disallowing you to do anything. I'm just standing around in my own home, which I'm perfectly entitled to do."

"You always stand right in front of the doorway like this, do you?"

"It seems that way, doesn't it?"

 _This is a pointless distraction_ , Justice implored. _We should let him leave. We need our rest._

"Move, mage."

"Like this?" Anders said. He stepped back so his back was resting against the door. Fenris gave a small grunt of frustration and tried the other door, to find it locked. He rounded on Anders again.

"This is ludicrous."

"Is it? I don't feel especially ludicrous." _We are being ludicrous_ , Justice said.

"Let me out."

"Hm? Don't like being trapped? Does it remind you too much of the past?"

Fenris slammed his hands on the door, either side of Anders' head. "Don't try to antagonise me. Move."

"Make me."

Fenris dropped his hands to his side. He frowned with his eyes flicking puzzled over Anders' face. He took a couple of steps back. He crossed one arm over his chest and stood awkwardly a few feet from Anders, pigeon-toed and shoulders squared. "I can't."

"You can't?" Anders repeated. _Simply move away from the door_ , Justice insisted. "You can drive your fist through a grown man's armour-plated chest but you can't move a single, weaponless mage in his nightwear?"

"I don't want to touch you."

"Are you really that prejudiced? You can't catch magic, you know."

"It's not that." Fenris' jaw tightened. "Please..." he hissed. "Please move."

 _We are intruding in places we have no right to_ , Justice said. _Let him be._ Anders tilted his head but made no other movements. "Why are you acting like this?"

Fenris uncrossed his arm and took a couple of steps forward again. The vulnerability instantly dissolved from his face, to be replaced by a snarl as he stood almost nose-to-nose with Anders. "You are insisting on this puerile game and I would like to go home."

"I'm just curious."

"Let me go!"

"You really are afraid to touch me, aren't you?" Anders said, incredulously.

"Don't."

"What did your old master make you do?"

"Nothing!" Fenris snarled. He slammed his fist into the door beside Anders again. Anders' head knocked back against it. "Stop this foolishness."

Anders took Fenris chin between his thumb and forefinger. He deliberately swiped over the lyrium markings. _Now we are being cruel._ Fenris' breath hitched. The markings on his skin flared searing blue-white. He bared his teeth and made a wounded noise. His body went rigid for all of a moment, then uncoiled as he grabbed Anders' nightshirt, so suddenly the armored claws at his knuckles scythed through the material, and lifted him of his feet. Anders' toes dangled briefly before Fenris slammed him against the door hard enough to force the wind out of him. Anders flailed up a hand to try and loosen Fenris' grip. Fenris' breathing was strained as he held Anders against the door, still slightly aloft. Anders gave a small wheeze of his own.

"Don't. Touch," Fenris said, without slackening his fingers. The points of his claws bit into Anders' chest. His head was tilted down so that his eyes couldn't be seen through a block of pure-white hair, reflecting the glow from his tattoos.

 _Leave it at this._

Anders wrenched himself down onto the flat of his feet. He hissed as that caused Fenris' armour to break his skin. Spots of blood dappled the front of his nightshirt where it wasn't now gaping open onto his bare chest. Fenris didn't budge even a little. Nor did he meet Anders' eyes.

"You can't blame me for being curious," Anders said. Hadn't Isabella asked him the exact same thing? She hadn't had to face these histrionics.

"Not that you have any right to enquire but Danarius never molested me."

"Then a little touching shouldn't matter."

"It is not a joke! Slaves in Tevinter have all sorts of uses. Why do you think that the raiders who so frequently pursue us are so keen on 'keeping the pretty ones alive?'"

"What is it then? It seems a shame for no one to be allowed to touch you. It's not like you have much going for you personality-wise."

 _Shameful desires. We should not want only the flesh._

Fenris dropped Anders. "You really are a child, aren't you?" He seized Anders' nightshirt again and swung him onto the floor. Anders skidded untidily into a little heap. His nightshirt rode up to reveal a lot more than was decent. Not that Fenris noticed. He was still glowing and still avoiding eye contact. "You spend all your time preaching but you are just another selfish mage. A slave to your urges like the rest of them."

Anders pushed himself to his feet and covered himself. He grabbed for Fenris' arm as he tried for the door. Fenris snatched it away before Anders could make contact.

"I told you not to touch me!"

"Fine. You have my permission to run away."

Fenris took the hem of Anders' nighshirt this time. "I do not need your permission. I do not want your permission. I-" His eyes dropped and his words faltered. He had hoisted the nightshirt up to reveal Anders' bare hip. The merest hint of dark blonde pubic hair peeked out from the line of his pelvis. Fenris' lyrium glow dimmed and he dropped the material. He swallowed. "-I must go."

"Really?" Anders said, yanking his nightshirt back down. "You don't want to enjoy the view a little longer?"

"Hardly."

Anders clapped the door shut as Fenris tried for it again. "Really? No thank you for saving you and now no apologies for exposing me? Really?"

"You seemed quite fond of exposing yourself a moment ago."

Anders curled the fingers of one hand into the shell of Fenris' chest plate and groped at the catches at the back with the other. Rather than lash out, Fenris stiffened, which gave Anders the opportunity to tear it off with a flourish. He tossed it to the floor and sincerely hoped the impact dented it. He raked his eyes down Fenris' bared chest with satisfaction. "Now I'm fond of exposing you."

"This is unwise, even for you."

"Because you're so damn terrifying?"

"Because I am a trained bodyguard and you are a mage."

Anders gestured to the muscles showing through his shredded nightshirt. A lot of mages tended to fall into the trap of using magic to aid them with any physical exertion. It made fumbling them out of their robes a sound disappointment. Anders' refusal to do so had made him very popular in the Fereldan Circle and, well, sex was good exercise too. Anders pulled one of the loose tendrils of material open, revealing the thickness of his torso and the dense muscles dusted with burnished blonde curls.

"I've been in a fair few scuffles myself," he said. "It's no use being a known apostate healer if you can't arm wrestle a Templar."

Fenris glared at his chest. Was he-? He was actually blushing! Well, well, well. Anders gave Fenris a none-too-subtle look over. He was lithe as a whippet but his own musculature didn't suffer for it and almost hairless, like most elves. Without his chest plate the thin leggings on his lower body left nothing to the imagination. Never been touched, eh?

"Stop it," Fenris said.

"Stop what?"

"Examining me with that...expression."

"I was just thinking that Danarius missed an opportunity."

"I am leaving."

"I think you're afraid."

"Of you?" Fenris sneered.

"That's what most bigotry's about. You're absolutely petrified of another mage having power over you. So go on, run away like a knocked up Sister runs from the Chantry and prove my point."

"Don't you ever get tired of speaking nonsense?"

"Don't you ever get tired of being a coward?"

"The only reason I haven't floored you already, mage, is that I'd rather not explain to Hawke why his only healer is unable to join him."

"That and the cowardice."

"You will not goad me."

Anders poked Fenris in the chest. "Even if I touch you?" He poked Fenris again. "Oh look, there I go, touching you again. And my hand slips and-" Poke. "I've touched you again."

 _These are not the actions of a healer._

Fenris smacked Anders' hand away. "Stop this idiocy!"

"Touch. Touch. Touch."

Fenris glowed again, faintly at first and then suddenly bright. Anders barely had time to withdraw his index finger before Fenris punched him in the face. The blow sent him reeling, made even more powerful with the added weight of Fenris' gauntlets. Anders stumbled a few steps backward but managed to keep his footing. He tasted salt and copper. That bastard had bust his lip! And now he had his back on him. Anders couldn't believe it. He was actually going for the door again. He actually thought he was just going to punch him in the face and leave! Anders threw himself into Fenris, slamming into him shoulder first. Fenris staggered. Anders grabbed him by the underarms while he was disorientated and held him up against the wall. He may be strong but he was light enough. The lyrium markings tingled under his fingers, reacting to his magic.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Anders said.

Fenris drove his knee deep into the meat of Anders' stomach. Anders retched and his fingers loosened reflexively. Fenris dropped to his feet. He brought his elbow down on the back of Anders' neck as he bent double, sending him to his knees like a hammer forcing a nail through wood. He followed that by kicking Anders just under the chin, so his head jerked upward before he flopped backwards, dizzy from the succession of blows. Fenris raised his foot to deliver another kick. Anders caught him by the ankle and pulled. Fenris fell and landed bodily on top of Anders' bruised stomach. Anders groaned at the impact. Fenris attempted to scrabble up. Anders seized the crown of his head and bashed it into the floor. There was a small 'crrnch' and Fenris choked. He spat blood onto the floor.

Good.

Anders seized the chance to pull him up by his hair. He tossed him into a low table, which hit off Fenris' back just below his shoulder blades. Fenris went over again as the blow upended it, landing splayed between the legs of it with his back flush against the underside. Anders followed and crouched down in front of him. He wiped the blood away from Fenris' nose with the heel of his hand, leaving a vague smear across his lips. Fenris' eyes flared. He surged up again with a cry and bore Anders to the ground. His lyrium markings grew so bright he almost hurt to look at. There was a low and constant sound that Anders realised was a growl bubbling out between Fenris' clenched teeth. He raised a glowing fist.

 _We cannot die. Not now._

"Wait!" Anders said.

Fenris let the punch land, a percussive blow that whipped his head to the side and promised a huge bruise later. Anders thought he'd gotten off rather lightly since he had been certain Fenris was going to rip out his squidgy bits and wear them as a necklace. Although there were other ways to die. Now Fenris had started punching, he didn't seem inclined to stop. Anders was pinned between his thighs. He could feel tension in his body as he drew back thrumming like an unloosed arrow in a bow and jerked his head away from another punch. He raised his forearm over his face to catch the next before it landed.

In other circumstances, he was sure he would quite enjoy being straddled by Fenris like this. Even if he was a complete chore, there was no denying that he was easy on the eyes. Anders' cock certainly had designs on the tight arse resting above it. Anders placed the hand not desperately guarding his face where the fabric of Fenris' leggings was stretched between his buttocks. He had to take another punch to the face to do it but it was so very worth it. He crooked his index finger and pushed it into the space until the pad of his finger met what would be Fenris' entrance but for a thin piece of leather painted onto his skin. Fenris faltered. He gave a small, gasping moan. A man he so utterly reviled had no right to make such sexy noises. Anders nudged his hips upward so Fenris could feel him harden against the seat of his pants.

"Bastard!" Fenris cried. He jumped to his feet.

Anders threw himself upward. He grabbed Fenris' by the waist and slammed him into the wall. He bent his head down at the same moment as Fenris raised his to give him a most resentful look. Maker but he was gorgeous, even when he was glaring bloody murder. Especially when he was glaring bloody murder. How did such an ignorant bastard ever get to be so gorgeous?

"I detest you," Fenris said.

"So you should," Anders said. "But not for the reasons you think."

Anders ran his lips across the fold of Fenris' ear and bit the point as his teeth met it. Fenris shuddered and gasped against him. He placed the flat of his hands against Anders' chest in a gesture that wasn't quite pushing him away. His palms felt clammy against Anders' bare skin. Anders bit more sharply, in a way that was sure to leave the impressions of his teeth on Fenris' ear. Fenris attempted to tug his head away but Anders didn't relinquish the ear. His teeth broke the skin and Fenris' fingers curled, again threatening the skin of his chest with the points of his claws. As scary as that was no doubt intended to be, Fenris had exposed his neck. Anders lapped at the lyrium markings there. They tingled against his tongue like sour sherbert. Fenris made a wounded noise and shoved Anders away from him. Anders sailed backward, only catching himself on the edge of an empty bed.

Fenris was already on him. He slammed his fist into Anders' solar plexus in way that sent Anders skittering onto his arse, sure his chest was about to cave in. He slumped back against the bedframe, trying to catch his breath. Fenris didn't stop. Anders had no doubt that the next blow would have taken his head off if he hadn't threw himself out of the way. Fenris' fist went through the bed instead, punching though the mattress and burying him in it all the way to the upper arm. He gave a grunt as he tried to pull it free.

Anders would be a fool not to take this advantage. He locked his fists together and brought them down hard on Fenris' lower back. Fenris flailed his legs uselessly, crying at the spasm of pain now blooming in his back. He redoubled his efforts to free his fist. Anders grabbed the waistband of his leggings and yanked them down his thighs. Wow. The lyrium markings really were everywhere, weren't they? Even across his buttocks. Anders scurried backwards, taking the leggings with him and finally casting them off. Fenris reacted like a crab dropped alive in boiling water. He squawked and used the momentum of pure rage to free his fist. Anders let out a whistle as Fenris turned toward him.

Fenris glowing, practically simmering with rage and naked would find its way into a dream or two after tonight. The lyrium really was _everywhere_.

 _Weakness._

Oh, do shut up Justice.

Fenris cannoned into him. Anders was charged into a shelf of herbs and potions this time, which gave up most of its contents at the impact in a shower of glass and liquids. Fenris pinioning his body against the shelf was about the only thing that stopped it falling to the floor completely. And Anders had been so sure it would be templars that destroyed his clinic, not a rampaging elf. Fenris was gripping the front of his nightshirt, reluctant to touch his skin even now. Anders flung up his arms and ducked out of it, then dived to the side, leaving a befuddled Fenris holding the empty garment and the shelf teetering in front of him. Anders gave the shelf a kick to help it along.

It was a cacophony. Rows upon rows of healing potions smashed at once. The heavier items, books and pans, clattered together. Fenris yowled as the whole thing fell on him.

 _Those supplies were necessary._

"They can be replaced."

 _Perhaps at the cost of lives._

"Do you have to insist on being so maddeningly correct all the time?"

 _For our sake, yes._

Fenris pushed the shelf off him and staggered to his feet. Glass fragments glittered in a few new wounds, although an errant healing potion had raggedly cured a few others. He charged toward Anders and stopped just short of him. There was no nightshirt to grab now just Anders' naked skin. He tried to look Anders over while conveying that there were more pleasant sights in the belly of a giant spider and slowly colouring. His hands groped the air uselessly, looking for a safe spot on Anders' body to maul.

"For a violent psychopath you can be oddly cute," Anders said.

"Cute!" Fenris looked like he would dearly love to take another swing but was apparently still too afraid of Anders' nudity to risk it.

Anders chuckled at the sudden bashfulness.

"Don't laugh at me-"

Anders wrapped an arm around Fenris' waist and pulled him into him. Fenris' body met his with a slap. Anders cupped one of his buttocks, digging his fingers deep into the resisting muscle. Fenris made a noise of discontent but his already considerable cock thickened against Anders' hip.

"Magic!" he accused.

"Biology," Anders corrected.

Fenris closed his fists against Anders' sides but didn't lash out with them this time. Instead, he bowed his head, resting his brow against Anders' chest. Anders looked down the line of his body, unsure of what to do with him now he was offering no resistance. Anders' cock twitched, eager to offer its own suggestions. Justice's sigh echoed in Anders' head. He didn't believe in the pleasures of the flesh. Why would he? Flesh was nothing to him but a convenient way of leaving the Fade. And Anders had been all too willing to bend to his will. As long as it helped the cause, he reasoned, it was worth making a few sacrifices. It had been far too long since he'd even held another person like this. Anders crooked his finger and slipped it between Fenris' buttocks.

Fenris swiped his claws across his face.

"Shit!" Anders said, bringing up the offending hand to staunch the bleeding and staggering a step backward. He didn't dare heal himself in front of Fenris right now. He liked his heart merrily ticking away in his ribcage, thank you. "What's the matter?"

"We are not lovers, mage."

"I'm sorry, I got the impression hurty times were over when you cuddled into my chest."

"There was no cuddling."

"And there won't be any more with that attitude."

"You have the arrogance of a magister. I do not want you! You are a-a convenience. Nothing more."

 _Calm._

Anders dove forward and grabbed Fenris by the back of the thighs. He hoisted him up, making him straddle his waist as he slammed them both against the wall. Fenris' back hit it with force enough to shake the ever-shoddy frame of the whole building. Fenris clung to the back of his neck, the pressure of his fingers a dangerous promise. Anders could feel each ridge of his beautifully defined muscles against his chest. He was close enough to feel even the pits of his scars. The faint brush of white pubic hair against his pelvis. fenris' cock was hard again, growing harder between the press of their two bodies. Anders' own seeped pre-come against Fenris' perfectly formed abdominal muscles. Fenris huffed and tried to wriggle away from the sensation but the position didn't quite allow it. "I was trying to be nice to you," Anders said. "I was trying to be gentle since you've never been touched before."

"I do not need you to coddle me."

"Don't you?" Anders said. He insinuated himself further into Fenris' personal space, closing whatever gossamer thin space had been between them before. His erection pressed flat against Fenris' belly. "Feel how hard you're making me. For all your growling, you're still a small elf. Do you think you can handle that when I'm not being gentle?"

Fenris squeezed the side of Anders' neck with his fingers. "You're not that impressive."

Anders dropped Fenris. His hands loosened on Anders' neck with surprise and he fell heavily onto his arse. Anders stood between his legs, looking down on him. He couldn't remember the last time someone had riled him like this. Genuinely couldn't. Justice usually took over before then. He took his cock in one fist and buried the other in Fenris' hair. He jerked Fenris' head up hard. White strands came loose in his fingers. He touched the head of his cock to Fenris' tightly clamped lips and painted a sheen of pre-come over them. Fenris lifted his eyes to glare at him. Maker...

"What?" Anders said, with a tug on Fenris' hair that threatened to rip out a hank of it. "If it's so insignificant, it shouldn't give you too much trouble."

Fenris curled his hands around Anders' hips. Anders gasped and gave an involuntary thrust forward as the points of Fenris' gauntlets punctured the skin of his arse. He dragged them down, rending Anders' buttocks as he opened his mouth. Anders' forced himself not to wince, to look down as Fenris' pre-come slick lips closed over the head of his cock. His eyes were still raised, still glaring whitehot hatred up at him but his tongue... Maker... His tongue rolled over the slit sending an electric thrill through Anders' groin. Anders let his fingers fall from the base of his shaft but never allowed the other hand to stray from Fenris' hair. He pulsed forward, gaining maybe an inch of that delicious sucking heat before Fenris delved the points of his fingers into the gouges he'd created. Anders could feel the tips just under his skin. _I will rip the muscle from your flesh if you even entertain it_ , Fenris' eyes seemed to say. He rolled his tongue over the head of Anders' cock but didn't move much more than that. Anders made a small noise of frustration. Did he even know what to do? Those delicate little movements of his tongue were all well and good but just holding Anders' cock in his mouth like an Orlesian Fancy wasn't going to get him off.

"I take everything back," Anders said. "Danarius obviously never taught you how to suck a cock."

Fenris unsheathed his teeth. He bit down on Anders' shaft, not enough to break the skin but enough for the sharp sting of it to make Anders gasp. He spat Anders' cock out. Anders drove him back toward it by the hank of his hair. Fenris sliced down Anders' buttocks with a warning growl. Warm and tacky blood slopped over the back of Anders' legs. He was going to have to do something about those nasty little hands. Anders placed the sole of his foot over Fenris' balls. He tilted Fenris' face up toward him. His eyes flashed with the faint promise of retribution.

"I won't be able to crush them barefoot," Anders said. He could still feel the dull little pricks where Fenris' teeth had sunk into his shaft. "Probably."

Fenris narrowed his eyes. For a moment Anders was sure it wasn't going to work. There was an easy out for Fenris, after all. He could do that phasing thing he did. He could become a creature of pure lyrium for all of five seconds and escape. Then it'd be bye-bye to Anders' heart. Instead, he reluctantly removed his fingers from where they were now embedded in Anders' thigh. One by one. Making sure he pressed them in a little first. He dropped his hands down beside himself and closed his teeth. Anders knocked the crown Fenris' head against the wall because he could and because the marks stung.

 _Temperance._

"Shush!" Anders said.

Fenris gave him a look that said he was mad but that also conveyed that he valued his testicles. Fenris was still hard, Anders noticed. He hadn't shrank at all despite the threat. Anders guided his cock toward his mouth again, only to have it bash against clenched teeth.

"Open your mouth," Anders said.

Fenris shook his head. His teeth remained fiercely clamped.

Anders made a small 'tssk'ing noise between his teeth. He withdrew his foot and sank down into Fenris' lap. He winced as the wounds on his arse met Fenris' solid thighs. They didn't exactly offer much give and the blood stuck to them every time Anders shifted, refusing the wounds a chance to knit closed. They burned but for where they touched the lyrium markings. There the cold thrum was like a balm. Anders opened his hand, now not holding Fenris' hair but cradling the crown of his head in his palm. He had strangely soft hair. Like dandelion fluff. Anders touched his lips to Fenris'.

Fenris gripped Anders' chin with both hands and pushed his face away. "No kissing!"

"Has no one ever kissed you before?"

"None of your business!"

"There's no need to be so bloody prickly all the time. I'm just curious."

"I told you not to treat me like a lover, mage. I am not one of your moon-eyed Circle cohorts. I don't need to be romanced."

He might say that now but the thought of just ramming into an unprepared virgin left a sour taste in Anders' mouth. Even if it was cuddly Ser Cactus. _There is hope for us yet_ , Justice said. Rather snidely, Anders thought.

"Well?" Fenris said. "Are all mages such poor bedmates or is this particular to you?"

"You're the one who decided my cock was too big for you."

Fenris let out a small, derisive laugh. "Hardly."

Anders raised his voice an octave or two. "My poor elfish throat is too slender for your massive human cock, Anders. Please, please don't make me take anymore. Don't judge me for being a weak little-"

"I simply did not want to taste you! And there is flagrantly no need for that voice."

"-Oh Anders you're much too much man for me!"

Fenris gripped Anders' waist and bit savagely into his nipple. Anders made a strange noise as it hardened between Fenris teeth, sure he was going to tear it off. Instead Fenris opened his jaw and raked his tongue down it. Anders gasped at the tingle on his sensitised flesh. He closed his own hands over Fenris' shoulders and lurched up into his mouth again. Fenris bit down on his collar bone this time, scraping his incisors across it until they drew blood. He dipped his nose into the hollow of Anders' throat as his did so. Anders could feel his nostrils dilate over the skin there. Sniffing him? He let his own hand drop downward, skirting over the muscles of Fenris' chest. He traced the lyrium wherever he could as he ran his hands up and down over Fenris from his broad shoulders to the iridescent white hairs leading from his navel downward. It reacted like static. Like the buzz of ozone on your tongue after a storm. Justice released a small, contented sigh in the privacy of Anders' head and Anders wondered, when his thoughts wandered to the lyrium etchings so intricately worked into Fenris cock, whether they were entirely his own. He rubbed against Fenris' cock, his own shaft pressing flat against it as he moved. The molten heat combined made Anders murmur happily.

Fenris made a noise like cat when his fur was stroked the wrong way and threw Anders halfway across the room.

"Damn it!" Anders said, jumping to his feet. "What's wrong now?"

Fenris had also sprung to his feet. "Stop glowing!"

"Oh, you can talk."

"That _thing_ is not touching me!"

Anders looked down to see familiar veins of Fade-light. "Justice! Behave yourself!"

 _Apologies._ The light dimmed but Justice was always there, seeing and feeling everything he did. Not that he was going to share that particular fact with Fenris.

Fenris approached him cautiously. He really was like an animal. Like a prowling cat. His ears even looked like they were perked up. He aimed another punch and Anders' arms flew up to his face. Fenris took Anders' raised forearms in his hands and charged him into another shelf. This one was used for more minor storage, and was actually a relatively soft surface, full of rags, bedding and bandages. Full and securely bolted to the wall. Fenris pulled Anders' arms apart so they were no longer guarding him and bit clean through Anders' lower lip. When he unlocked his jaw, Anders could taste the blood from it. He could see it on Fenris' teeth, revealed by his upturned lip. He slammed Anders into the shelf again. The thick wooden edges of the shelves made themselves known against his back, even through their padding. Anders tried to tear his arms free but Fenris was just too strong. He could feel Justice stirring again.

"Don't!" Anders warned.

Fenris slammed him even harder, so hard the momentum sent his head lolling backwards into it. "Don't beg!"

"Not you!" _We must protect ourselves._

Anders swiped Fenris' heel out from under him with a dirty little kick. Anders fell down on top of his seething body. Fenris lashed out at him with those nasty claws again.

Anders settled back onto him, leaning out of reach. He encircled the base of Fenris cock with one hand and guided it into him. Even though he was quite, ah, experienced in that area the sheer size of Fenris made him blanch. Fenris' wild thrashing stuttered out for a moment. Anders closed his eyes, concentrating on relaxing. He had barely managed to get the head of Fenris' cock inside him. He wasn't only big but thick as well. Anders' body spasmed around the intrusion. Fenris gasped and started to mutter richly in Arcanum. It had the cadence of a prayer but Fenris wasn't religious, was he? Maybe he was taking Sebastian's suggestions. Fenris placed his hands on the small of Anders' back and hooked his thumbs around Anders' hips. The sudden abundance of pre-come made things easier. Anders sank down an inch further. Fenris' mutterings grew more urgent. Anders' cock twitched at the rawness. A rawness he hadn't felt in far too long. He slammed himself down as Fenris twitched his hips up, taking Fenris so deeply inside him that his arse met his pelvis. His eyes watered. His body contracted in shock. Fenris yelled something in Arcanum. He was probably too-tight in that instant. His body adjusted quickly however. His own erection strained upward. The lyrium began to react.

Anders didn't know what was happening for a moment. He was aware that he was muttering something. Probably gibberish. Maybe just moans. The lyrium markings made the sensation of Fenris, not moving just yet, but pulsing inside him that much more vivid. They cooled whatever minor ache had been left immediately, trading dull pain for bright pleasure. Justice cooed inside his head.

Anders opened his eyes. He wasn't glowing. Good.

Fenris curled himself inward. He raised his knees and bowed his head again against Anders' chest. Anders was eased a little forward by the motion and steadied himself by looping his arms underneath Fenris' underarms and around his back, placing his hands just under his shoulderblades. Fenris grabbed the scruff around Anders' chin and forced his face upward toward the ceiling. He dragged his tongue down the line on Anders' neck and thrust upward. Anders swallowed the moan. He knew how noise carried in Darktown. Not that anybody would even crook an eyebrow here but some people could probably do without knowing.

Fenris released his chin, allowing his head to drop back into normal position. Anders lifted his hips an inch, not quite allowing Fenris to completely fall out of him and drove himself back down. Fenris moaned, breath fluttering over the wet line he'd traced over Anders' chest. Cooling the dampened chest hair that darkened the area between his pectorals. Fenris closed his hands over Anders' hips and forced them to a still. Anders was about to voice his protest when Fenris began to drive in and out of him in earnest. Each deep thrust was perfectly agonising. Fenris spared no strength, making Anders spill moans with none of his previous concern for who might hear him. Each withdrawal left him aching, desperate to bring himself down on Fenris' cock but totally unable to do so. Fenris quickened his pace but kept up his infuriating, unbreakable hold, so Anders was left unable to set the pace, unable to move, unable to do anything but be fucked bruising hard.

"Templar's bitch!" Anders ground out, trying to squirm down onto his cock as it left him again. "You're pathetic! Couldn't get enough of," Anders paused as another of Fenris' thrusts jabbed teasingly against his prostate before he withdrew again. "Of one Master so you had to find another."

Fenris thrust more viciously into him. Anders wondered idly if it was possible to drive Fenris into a fury so wild he would fuck him hard enough to tear him. He pressed the heels of his hands into Fenris' back. Maker! He _needed_ to move his hips. He liked being fucked well enough but that mage-hating bastard being allowed to set the pace, to have all the control- He dug the tips of his fingers into Fenris' back until his stubby nails left their crescent moom markings. He dragged them upward, taking reams of skin with them. Fenris was so consumed with thoroughly using Anders' body that he didn't seem to notice.

Anders latched his fingers together when they met Fenris' neck and placed his lips against his ear. Fenris let out a low moan, an echo of the one poured into the shell of it.

"Prick," Anders hissed, in the gaps between his whorish moans. "Bastard. Idiot. Dickhead. _Slave_."

" _Mage_ ," Fenris said, as if it were the ultimate insult.

Fenris released Anders' hips. Anders could feel the tenderness where finger-shaped bruises would form now that Fenris' hands weren't enclosing them. Fenris dropped his hands and splayed his fingers over Anders' arse-cheeks. He spread them open as he gave one more thrust inside. One last thrust, Anders corrected, as Fenris climaxed buried in him to the hilt. The moan he let out made Anders' cock twitch again. With the way Fenris was spreading him he could feel warm sperm inside him and leaking out of him, down Fenris' cock. Anders was so hard it hurt. He forced himself to ignore that for the moment and watched Fenris' face. He'd never seen it like this, totally rapturous. He felt a thrill as he realised that no one had. No one but him.

Unfortunately, the illusion didn't last for long. Once Fenris was back to coherency, his brows knitted together. He shoved Anders off him unceremoniously and began looking around for his clothes.

"What do you think you're doing?" Anders demanded.

"I shouldn't have-" Fenris' squared his shoulders. "We shouldn't have done this."

"What do you mean we shouldn't have done this? We haven't even finished this yet!"

Fenris tossed him a glare over his shoulder. "What?"

Anders closed the couple of steps between them. He had Fenris' hand prints on his hips, teethmarks all over that matched the span of Fenris' jaw, Fenris' claw marks across his face, Fenris' sperm still leaking out of his arse and he hadn't even come yet! He held onto Fenris' still-gauntleted wrist as he tried to walk away.

"You are not going to fuck me bloody and then just leave!" Anders said.

Fenris half-turned toward him. He lowered his eyes. "What do you want me to do?"

"Get on your knees."

Fenris glared brightly for a few defiant moments, then sighed and capitulated. Anders guided his cock toward Fenris' mouth again but he jerked his head away. "No," Fenris said. "I can't. I don't know what would..." He clamped his mouth shut again, over whatever confession that was about to be.

Anders fought the urge to strike him. He hadn't been shy with his own punches.

 _He said no._

"Lie face first on my bed. Or any of the beds. Pick a bed."

"No."

"Only mages deserve to be fucked? Is that it? Or is your arsehole some other undiscovered Holy Relic?"

"It's not that. You can-" Fenris swallowed. He lowered his eyes again and wouldn't meet Anders'. "You can do whatever else you wish to me but don't penetrate me."

Anders stuck on whatever else for a few moments. Fenris would look particularly lovely decorated with his sperm.

 _And he would not enjoy it_ , Justice said.

Anders didn't particularly enjoy blue-balling.

 _But we enjoyed what he did to us and our state now is a temporary concern._

"Why-?" Anders began.

 _Leave this one alone._

Anders wheeled away from Fenris and collected the leggings and armour strewn around his home. He dropped them into Fenris' lap. "Go on. Get out. You can give Hawke your reparations for the clinic. I don't want to see you here again."

Fenris' clutched the leggings, still on his knees and looking lost. Anders grabbed his practically destroyed nightshirt and dropped that over his head, not that it covered him properly now that it had that 'savaged by kittens' look. He turned his back, allowing Fenris to dress in private.

"I am sorry," Fenris said.

"But you still don't think any more of me?" Anders said.

"No, but I do not think any less of you. Not for this."

Fenris was already disappearing through the door when Anders lifted his head. It was hard to tell in Darktown but he was sure daytime was moments away. There would be a new batch of patients in at first light. He squeezed his neglected erection just once and then tried to ignore it as he picked up the pieces of his clinic.

 **End.**


End file.
